A Curious Thing
by figgityfiggity
Summary: After the season 2 finale, from Lexa's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

She was waiting in the forest for Clarke to come back. She was so incredibly foolish to go after her mother, considering all that was at stake. If her people found out there would be no one to protect the sky people. She would be dead within seconds. She winced as she thought about her people but she shook it off quickly, she knew this had to be done. She also knew that this alliance, however temporary could not survive without Clarke.

Where was she?

Her thoughts were cut off as a whistling noise in the air drew her attention. She had just enough time to spot the missile before it hit, the impact of it knocking her to the ground.

She got up starting to panic if she was that far away and felt the impact Clarke may very well dead. After a moment's hesitation she started running in the direction of tonDC hoping no one would see her.

Lexa's heart aches as she sprints through the forest. The sounds of the wounded and the grieving are pulling at her carefully placed armor around her heart, and suddenly she sees Clarke up ahead making her way to help a dying woman, making her way right back to tonDC. She calls out Clarkes name, but she doesn't seem to hear her she calls her name again, desperation creeping into her voice. Finally she reaches her

"No! Clarke!"

She grabs her shoulders and Clarke slowly focuses on her. Lexa's heart breaks a little as she sees the pain in her eyes. They need to get out of here now.

Suddenly Clarkes demeanor changes, her stance turning stiff and cold, her blue eyes turning into ice. She speaks in violent voice.

"How could you?! How could you kill them?"

The woods around them start to morph until they are standing ten feet apart in front of the mountain

"What about my people? What about me? How could you leave us to die?"

Lexa tries to explain she had to save her people but the words stick to her tongue as Clarke's expression shifts from pain to hopelessness to hatred.

Lexa jolts awake, the dream still fresh in her head. She feels tears streaming down her face and she quickly wipes them off and gets out of bed knowing that she won't be receiving anymore sleep tonight.

Once she steps outside she starts to wander through the woods making her way towards a lake about two miles from her camp. She stays in her night clothes forgoing her armor and she puts a head scarf on so the guards on night shift won't recognize her. She doesn't awaken her personal guards either, instead opting for her sword. She needs to be alone.

She hasn't slept well since the mountain. Her decision haunts her every time she closes her eyes.

She was so sure of her deal with the mountain men, she knew that her people thirsted for blood but she also knew that this was the only way to ensure their safety; they had taken a blow when Clarke burned three hundred of their warriors she wasn't in much of a position to risk more. She remembers calling off the attack with confidence happy to know that her people would live to see another day.

She remembers how everything came crashing down as she looked at Clarke, she remembers how time slowed as realization spread across Clarke's face. And she remembers the hopelessness in her face as she walked away.

Lexa shakes her head trying to snap out of it

"Love is weakness" she murmurs to herself


	2. Chapter 2

Shes been walking for hours, she reached the lake a while ago and decided to keep walking, the moon still high in the sky. Somehow she ended up at the base of the mountain, right on the boarder of the boundary she hastily made with the mountain men just a couple days ago. Knowing that the boundary is irrelevant now that mountain people no longer exist, she walks along the tree line until she approaches the front door, startled to find that it is slightly opened. Curious she walks inside, with her sword drawn.

She has often wondered how Clarke did it, how she managed to kill them all. Whatever it was she died protecting her people and Lexa felt an inexplicable amount of pride that she lived up to being the leader Lexa knew she was. When her scouts told her that Clarke had not returned to the ark with the rest of the Sky people Lexa had become overcome with guilt. She could've saved her; she could have kept her alive.

These thoughts tormented her daily, especially now that she walks the silent halls of the concrete tomb that once was the home of the mountain men. She begins to make her way down the stairs to the level the 100 were kept. She remembers the level from the instructions Clarke gave her warriors while they were waiting for the acid fog to be taken down.

Since the news of the mountain men's demise was made public, word spread like wild fire. Clarke of the Sky people became a hero of sorts among Lexa's people, almost a legend. The Sky people also gained a new title, the bringers of death. Their actions on the mountain have earned them a grudging respect among the clans and there are even plans in place to attempt to make them a part of the twelve clan alliance. Lexa smiled at this thought knowing that Clarke would have been pleased with this progression.

She reached the fifth floor and was hit with the smell of death. She quickly covers her mouth and nose with her headscarf and tightened her grip on her sword as she rounded the corner.

What she saw made her step back in horror as she saw the dead bodies of children laying front of her and suddenly she knew exactly what Clarke had done to save her people. She felt the weight of Clarke's burden on her shoulders, pulling her down. She fell to the ground as her body wracked with guilt. She did this. She left Clarke with no choice but to sell her soul to save her people.

Lexa closes her eyes trying to push away the pain when she hears a noise. Immediately she jumps to her feet sword held up in defense. She walks over to the other side of the room and realizes some of the bodies have been moved. She tenses and slowly looks around for reapers but instead she spots a hooded figure sitting in the far corner, their head in their hands as sobs shake their body.

Lexa hesitantly approaches them wondering, perhaps, that not all of the mountain men have been killed after all.

Before she got too close the woman looked up and Lexa's heart stopped beating.

It was Clarke..

She's alive.


	3. Chapter 3

She opens her mouth to speak but no words came out and suddenly she is by Clarke's side. Overcome with relief she reaches out to her in disbelief but quickly pulls back when Clarke flinches. With a shaky breath Lexa steps back unsure of what just possessed her to do such a thing.

Lexa spoke in a voice barely above a whisper "I thought you were dead"

Clarke looked at her quizzically "Why would you think that"

"You didn't return with the rest of your people"

Clarke nodded at this her surprise fading as her grief made its way back into her eyes.

"it's not safe for you here, some of the bodies have been moved and I don't think I can hold off an entire group of reapers" Clarke cringed when Lexa said "bodies" and Lexa immediately cursed herself for not being more gentle with her words.

Clarke agrees, grabbing her bag, following Lexa. They quickly make their way out of the building, Lexa constantly on alert for any potential threats, all the while wondering why there was no hatred in Clarkes eyes, why she wasn't angry like Lexa thought she would be.

When they got outside and made it to the tree line Lexa stopped to look at Clarke, she was studying Lexa with her very somber blue eyes

"I know why you did it, I understand" Clarke spoke, emotionless "you had to save your people, that's your duty above everything else" she said looking away

"that doesn't mean it was right, Clarke' Lexa found herself saying

Clarkes head snapped up and finally there was anger in her eyes, Lexa was almost happy to see it.

"I never said it was _right_ I just said I understood" Clarke said through gritted teeth "and who are you to tell me what's right and what is wrong" Clarke said stepping towards Lexa

"That's not what I meant Clarke" Lexa said as she backed up trying to gain distance between her and Clarke "I was trying to apologize" she said nervously as her back hit a tree

Clarke continued on as if Lexa hadn't spoken "We let an entire village of innocent people die" Clarke seethed drawing closer to Lexa "How can you say that leaving me and my people here to die is wrong but be so sure that letting everyone in tonDC die was the right thing to do"

"There is no black and white Clarke" Lexa said "you will not find relief organizing your actions into right and wrong"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Clarke says "how can you be so emotionless" she spoke with envy "how did you get to be such a stone cold bitch" she added bitterly

"Love is weakness Clarke" Lexa says, trying to keep her face impassive

"I'm so sick of you saying that" Clarke retorted "please just tell me how you make it go away, tell me how you don't feel"

Lexa bites her lip, no longer able to be impassive. She needs Clarke to understand "I'm not emotionless Clarke" Lexa whispers "I feel… everything." She feels vulnerable and exposed like she's holding her heart out in the open waiting for an attack.

Clarke's shoulders sag at the omission and suddenly Lexa feels bad that she couldn't give her the answer she was looking for, the solution to her guilt, her pain.

They stand there in silence sharing each other's burdens and surprisingly Lexa begins to feel like the weight she has been carrying for so long has been lessened, like she was suddenly able to breathe a little easier. She looked up at Clarke wondering if she felt it too, and Clarke looked back at her with curiosity and what looked like relief.

Lexa opens her mouth to speak but a rustling in the woods cuts her off. She instantly moves in front of Clarke sword raised. She looks in the direction the sound came from, cursing at her stupidity. She should have brought her guards, or at the very least worn her armor.

They stood there holding their breath waiting for source of the noise to present itself. After a few minutes Lexa slowly tilts her head back towards Clarke "we should head back, my camp is not far fro.." Lexa's words are cut off as a loud cracking noise fills the air and Lexa feels an agonizing pain in her stomach. She looks down and is surprised to see blood seeping from her abdomen. She looks up at Clarke in shock and she is surprised to see her holding a gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke's eyes are wide with shock as they rest over the blood pouring from Lexa's stomach. Crack! Another bullet is shot in their direction and it hits the tree right next to Clarke. Shaking off the shock Lexa and Clarke hit the ground and crawl behind a nearby boulder. Clarke's gun is still pointed towards the direction the bullets came from while Lexa leans her back against the boulder.

She grits her teeth in pain as she presses down on her stomach, covering the wound, futilely trying to slow down the seemingly endless blood flow. She half whispers, half yells at Clarke "Why are your people _shooting_ at us"

Clarke snaps back "My people wouldn't shoot at us" her eyes stay pointed towards the forest and her finger stays on the trigger, but Lexa can see her mind start to process the events "it has to be someone else…" Clarke says with a noticeable lack of confidence as she trails off.

Lexa feels the anger run through her veins, the need for vengeance and blood etched into her very being. "The mountain men are dead Clarke" her words are harder to get out, the pain getting harder to ignore. "Who else would have a fucking _gun_ and know how to use it" she spits out through gritted teeth

"I don't know!" Clarke says almost yelling now. Clarke is about to speak again but they hear more movement in the woods. Clarkes finger twitches but she doesn't shoot. Instead she whispers to Lexa

"Next time we hear movement, I'm going to shoot and we are going to run." Lexa frowns at this plan, if you could even call it that. Before she can tell Clarke how foolish it is, Clarke speaks again.

"I need you to trust me on this Lexa, our options are limited and we don't have time to sit and think things through" Clarke says eyeing Lexa's wound. "Do you think you can run?" she says softly.

Lexa tentatively lifts her hand from her stomach and she gasps, almost blacking out form the sudden lack of pressure. She presses her hand back down on her abdomen and closes her eyes trying to gather herself. The pain is almost overwhelming and she is feeling light headed, unable to focus on her surroundings.

"I can run" she whispers

Clarke bites her lip, concern written across her face. They hear a rustling in the woods once more, much closer than before. Clarke shoots and helps Lexa up, they start making their way deeper into the woods in a sprint as Clarke continues to unload her gun in the direction they are running from.

Even with adrenaline running rampant through her veins, Lexa can barely keep up. She starts to stumble but Clarke grabs her, wrapping Lexa's arm around her shoulder. Clarke pulls the trigger again but she's out of bullets. Tucking her gun in her waistband she wraps one arm around Lexa's waist. They are moving at a half run half walk now and Lexa can barely keep her head up and she is almost completely relying in Clarke to keep her up right. As Lexa's head lolls to the side Clarke whispers in desperation

"We're almost there just hang on"

Suddenly they make a sharp turn and Clarke practically drags Lexa into a tunnel, hidden by vines draping over the entrance. Clarke is talking with urgency to Lexa, but she doesn't hear what she's saying, falling to the ground as she blacks out.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa lazily opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear the blurry unconsciousness from her vision. As her eyes focused she realized she was inside a stone house of sorts, the only light in the room coming from a roaring fire in the corner. She looked around curiously at the room around her. There were no windows. There was a metal box in the corner, surrounded by what looked to be wooden storage units and in front of that there was a big table with chairs surrounding it.

Her eyes moved along the walls and slowly a sense of anxiety grew in her chest as she saw the paintings on the walls. She had only ever seen paintings in one other place, the home of the mountain men.

Her anxiety skyrocketed as the memory of the night she found Clarke came flooding back to her. _Clarke_. Where was she? She got in a panic from the bed she was laying down in, she needed to get out of there, she needed to find Clarke. She…. _Shit._ All the sudden the room started spinning out of control and she felt herself fall to the ground, knocking over the side table next to the bed she had been laying on in the process.

She laid there gasping, trying to stop her head from spinning and all the sudden Clarke invaded her view.

"Lexa! Shit why did you get up?" Clarke continued to murmur things in a low whisper as Lexa felt Clarke lift her shirt up, her fingers softly tracing over her wound as she checked to see if it had reopened. Lexa groaned. _Her wound._ Where she had been shot. The wound that she had somehow managed to forget until that point.

Clarke slowly pulled her up gently guiding Lexa back to the bed, helping her lay back down. Clarke then sat down beside her in a chair that Lexa had failed to notice in her panic. Was it possible Clarke had been worried about her? Lexa quickly erased the thought in her head, and got her emotions in control and off of her face. She gazed over at Clarke.

"You lost a lot of blood. It'll take your body a little while to regenerate the lost blood cells so until then you should try to rest and not make sudden movements." Clarke spoke in a very impersonal tone averting eye contact with Lexa.

Lexa nodded at this, internally wondering if their relationship will ever get back to the way it was before the night on the mountain. She felt a chill down her spin as her thoughts drifted back to the paintings on the walls.

"Where are we?" Lexa's voice was raspy from not speaking, and she quickly cleared her throat

"I found this place after I left camp Jaha. As far as I can tell it was a place where mountain men could regroup, and replenish their oxygen supply." Clarke gestured over to a collection of tanks in the corner "This is probably where the snipers and scouts met up. There are a bunch of bullets in the cabinets over there" Clarke pointed towards the wooden storage units. "and on the table they have pictures of us, kind of like the ones we found on the sniper in the woods a while back." Lexa couldn't help but notice the bitterness in Clarke's voice as she relayed the information back to Lexa.

Lexa's mind drifted back to the woods when she was shot, anger shooting through her veins. She certainly didn't want to bring up the Skaikru treachery with Clarke, especially with all that has happened, but Lexa could not let this issue go unresolved.

"Why were your people shooting at us?" Lexa said in monotone, careful to not let emotion creep into her voice.

Clarke sighed and secretly Lexa was relieved, she did not have the energy to deal with an angry Clarke today.

"I'm not sure. I understand them shooting at you but I'm not sure why they would aim at me…" Clarke trailed off, furrowing her forehead in thought.

"Unless they were angry with how things when down at the mountain, or if word got out that I let the mountain men bomb TonDC.." she bit her lip at this and Lexa could see pain swirling in her somber blue eyes. Lexa felt sadness wash over her as she remembering what it was like when she had just become Heda. Lexa hated the question she had to ask next.

"Is there any chance that not all the mountain men are dead?"

Clarke's eyes blue eyes snapped to Lexa's, her anger at Lexa overwhelmingly apparent. But then something shifted as she began to think.

"There was one guard that had the marrow transplant, he was trying to break down the door to the control room but ran away when he realized what I had done."

Lexa feels relief wash over her. She did not want to kill Clarke's people; the alliance would never be salvaged if that were the case. Even Clarke seemed at bit more at ease at the thought of her people playing no part in their attempted assassination.

Clarke smiled slightly and Lexa almost smiled back.

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story! In the next month or so I won't be able to update as regularly as I have been for the past few chapters but I certainly will continue with this story. I may from time to time switch to Clarke's perspective, we'll see. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
